ms_paintsartracefandomcom-20200213-history
Fashion Paint Review
Fashion Paint Review, abbreviated as FPR, is a fan-made critiquing program based off of the YouTube series "Fashion Photo RuView with Raven and Raja". In Season 1, FPR was primarily hosted by Ira D'Essance and Sartana. In Season 2, FPR went through a series of hosts. In Season 3, it was hosted by Kara Nilliän and Bitte Bitte. Format In Fashion Paint Review, two queens and the audience give contestants' outfits "toots" if they like them, "boots" if they don't, or even "shoots" if they really love them. They also award a "Top Toot of the Week" to their favorite look, and a "Trend Alert" to a common design aspect or silhouette among all the outfits. Season 1 In Season 1, FPR was hosted by RuPaul's Paper Race queens Ira D'Essance and Sartana. The two queens were invited by judge Makanani Drive, who competed in Season 4 of Paper Race. Ira and Sartana were unable to host Fashion Paint Review during Weeks 3-5. Artists Fantasy Season contestants Romina Homofobia and Lo Bottomy replaced them during their absence. Season 1 Contestants Sally Spellman and Memorie hosted the Fashion Paint Review Season 1 finale episode, in which the judged the looks of the Judges, Contestants and Play-Along's red carpet looks. Top Toots of the Week *'Cast Reveal: 'Sally Spellman *'Week 1: 'Malaria E. Coli *'Week 2: 'Ira D'Essance (who replaced Malaria E. Coli) *'Week 3: '''Sally Spellman *'Week 4: 'Sally Spellman *'Week 5: 'Miyu Moon and Malaria E. Coli *'Week 6: 'Miyu Moon *'Week 7: 'Mai Lady *'Week 8: 'Sally Spellman *'Week 9: 'Ms. Paint (designed by Sulphur) *'Week 10: 'Mai Lady *'Finale: 'Safira A Communal FPR thread was also made every week where audience members 'upvoted' or 'downvoted' the names of the contestants and left compliments and critiques. After Season 1 ended, Season 1 contestant Sulphur and play-along Xiu Mi made an MPAR Meme Review, in which they tooted and booted the most iconic memes of Season One. A "Top Meme of the Season" was granted to 's impromptu rant on why we should not tell beautiful people that they're beautiful. Season 2 With Ira D'Essance, Lo Bottomy (as Bitte Bitte), and Romina Homofobia competing in Season 2, there was no one to regularly co-host alongside Sartana. By popular demand of the community, RuPaul's Paper Race queen Yulia York was invited to co-host, but she quit after the first week. In Season 2, FPR went through a series of co-hosts. *'Cast Reveal: 'Sartana and Yulia York *'Week 1: 'Sartana and Makanani Drive *'Weeks 2-5: 'Sulphur (as SALLYTM) and Winnie *'Week 6: 'Sulphur (as SALLYTM) and Pippy *'Weeks 7-10: 'Her and Swedish Fish There was no Communal FPR in Season 2. Top Toots of the Week *'Cast Reveal: 'Ira D'Essance *'Week 1: 'Velvet *'Week 2: 'Bitte Bitte *'Week 3: 'Ira D'Essance and Epinette *'Week 4: 'Ambrosia *'Week 5: 'Ira D'Essance *'Week 6: 'Ms. Vicky Pickles *'Week 7: 'Ira D'Essance *'Week 8: 'Ambrosia *'Week 9: 'Gretel *'Week 10: 'Ira D'Essance Season 3 In Season 3, FPR is hosted by Season 2 contestant Bitte Bitte, and Season 2 Miss Congeniality Kara Nilliän. Top Toots of the Week * '''Cast Reveal: 'Granada * 'Week 1: 'Marsh Moon * 'Week 2: 'Carmella Fox * 'Week 3: 'Makanani Drive * 'Week 4: 'Carmella Fox * 'Week 5: 'Ifora Nye * 'Week 6: 'Ophelia N. Cyde * 'Week 7: 'Bettie Controversies Season 1 Due to discontent from the Season 1 judges' critiques and decisions, many contestants began looking towards the FPR critiques as a more legitimate source of critique. Because of this, contestants began to take FPR more seriously as the competition progressed, which led to more negative reactions to critique in later weeks. When it was revealed that Ira and Sartana would need replacements, Ira offered the spot to both /u/AcidBitter and /u/Lachiexcx, since they had expressed interest in co-hosting in the past. However, some fans, including Lo Bottomy, spoke against these them, fearing /u/AcidBitter would ruin the credibility of the series. Consequently, the substitute host positions were given to Romina Homofobia and Lo Bottomy instead. In Week 4, Romina and Lo were criticized for only giving Top Toots of the Week to Malaria E. Coli or Sally Spellman, even though Ira and Sartana had also awarded Top Toots to Malaria and Sally prior to their absence. Ira clarified that she would have assigned her Week 4 Top Toot to Jarefina, indicating that the Malaria/Sally trend was purely coincidence. In Week 7, Sartana gave Sally Spellman a ?oot for her Wrath-themed look -- she didn't like the look, but didn't find it ugly enough for a boot. This upset Sally, who would rather have received "more poignant criticism rather than vague I dunno..." feedback, but Malaria E. Coli reminded her that FPR was not part of the main competition so it shouldn't matter. The ?oot eventually became a meme.